


It was all a dream

by Kellygirl



Category: star trek discovery
Genre: F/M, Mirror Universe, Spoilers for ‘the wolf inside’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Voq/Ash back on Discovery.





	It was all a dream

He paced the cell for awhile, muttering in his true language. He finally laid on the too soft bed and closed his eyes. They’d put him in another section than where L’Rell was held, and he cannot bury the thought that he was glad for it.

His memories came back slowly, each one a hard won battle to unfold and study. There are gaps but he is sure they will soon be filled. He choked down the mewling pathetic thing that is the human that squirms in him every few minutes. Soon it will be gone, soon he will be fully himself. Soon the memories of falling for that that...human that killed his Lord, his Master, will be gone. It made him burn with anger and nausea that he’d touched her and made himself, no, not him, the other thing. That the other had let himself be vulnerable in front of her.

He is Voq and he did what he had to do to help the Klingon Empire. He will go back and be its very savior. There is a voice that sounded like that spineless human worm that yells that the Klingons hated him before and now wearing the face of their most hated enemy; human and soft and weak, they will hate him even more and they will not listen. 

But by Kahless they will know him and all he’s learned. These humans thought themselves so superior. They talked peace and equality but look at this place they have landed. It showed the Humans’ true nature; duplicitous, cowardly, vicious and fighting amongst themselves and subjugating wherever they went.

All humans are to be eradicated but at least these are honest and have thrown off their masks and wouldn’t know “we come in peace” if it blew up their ship.

He tried to sleep but when he does, he remembered her, that human who spread her worry and fear and weak attempt at caring about Tyler all over him, infecting him and once again he slammed that thought and any other about her and the others who’d been so supportive of poor poor Ash, pitiful prisoner of the Klingons. 

He shivered as more memories slammed into his mind like sharp needles, the smell of his own blood and his voice hoarse from screams. He growled and considered sleeping on the floor. Now that he was reborn, righteous anger and hate filled him drip by bitter drip. He welcomed it and finally slept. 

Somewhere deep down where he cannot sense him, Ash Tyler wept.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s got to be some identity crisis going on and Tyler can’t be gone just because Voq wants him gone.
> 
> I’m on tumblr under the-geek-cornucopia.


End file.
